1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jack modules which receive multiple RJ-45 plugs for testing network switches.
2. Background Art
With reference to FIG. 1, in testing network switches, multiple RJ-45 plugs 10 must be plugged into and removed from a corresponding jack 12 of a module 14 many times. Removing the plugs 10 becomes tedious and tiresome since each plug 10 must be removed individually from the corresponding jack 12 by fist depressing the conventional resilient lever arm 16 and then pulling the plug 10 from the corresponding jack 14.